Restaurant
The Candlelit Fork Restaurant is a place to take your sims for a luxurious meal, located in the west of Simtown near the costume store. The restaurant contains a large kitchen, restrooms, a reception area with a couch and a fairly large dining area with booths and tables. There is also an upstairs which has a bar and lounge area. Unlocking You will unlock the restaurant once you have started the Sous Judgemental Quest. Repairing The restaurant is repaired in segments. You will need to buy each area and to be able to clear it up, which is required for it to be useable. A blue exclamation mark will appear above most items that need repairing, but not on all items, so if it looks broken, click on it and check if there is an option for it to be fixed. Once you have completed the area, it will be fully useable. The list below shows each area, what's inside it, how much it costs to repair, and how long it takes to be fully cleared. Downstairs Foyer: *Trash - 30 Minutes *Trash - 1 hour 30 Minutes *Paint Bucket - 2 Hours *Broken Tile - 3 Hours *2 Lamps - 4 Hours Each *Leaky Roof - 6 Hours *Broken Wall - 10 Hours Total Time (If you only use 1 Sim) = 1 Day 7 Hours Dining Area: Cost: 50,000 Time to build: 3 Hours *Cobwebs - 10 Minutes *Trash - 30 Minutes *2 Trash - 1 Hour 30 Minutes each *8 Chairs - 2 Hours Each *2 Paint Buckets - 2 Hours Each *4 Broken tiles - 3 Hours Each *4 Lamps - 4 Hours Each *2 Leaky Roofs - 6 Hours Each *2 Tables - 7 Hours Each *Broken Wall - 10 Hours *2 Broken Chandeliers - 12 Hours each Total Time = 4 Days, 9 Hours, 40 Minutes Kitchen: Cost: 100,000 Time to build: 4 Hours 30 Minutes *2 Dirty Dishes - 15 Minutes Each *Trash - 30 Minutes *2 Trash - 1 Hour 30 Minutes Each *2 Paint Buckets - 2 Hours Each *Leaky Roof - 6 Hours *Broken Wall - 10 Hours Bathrooms '''(Unlocked with kitchen) *2 Cobwebs - 10 Minutes Each *Trash - 30 Minutes Each *2 Trash - 1 Hour 30 Minutes Each *2 Paint Buckets - 2 Hours Each *Leaky Roof - 6 Hours *Broken Wall - 10 Hours Total Time = 1 Day, 21 Hours, 50 Minutes You can now cook food and serve it to customers, to cook the food, click on one of the ovens in the kitchen and click 'Cooking' and select a dish you want to serve, to serve the dishes to the customers, click on the bar and click 'Wait Tables' with a sim who isn't currently doing another action. You can now start building the stairs to reach the upstairs lounge! Upstairs Lounge This will cost you $125,000 and will take 9 hours to build, it unlocks the upstairs bathrooms too. '''Lounge *2 Cobwebs - 10 minutes each = 20 minutes *Dirty Dishes - 15 minutes *Trash - 30 minutes *2 Trash- 1 hour 30 minutes each = 3 hours *2 Paint buckets - 2 hours each = 4 hours *2 Broken tiles - 3 hours each = 6 hours *Leaky roof- 6 hours *Broken wall- 10 hours *Broken Chandelier - 12 hours Bathroom 1 *Leaky roof- 6 hours Bathroom 2 *Paint buckets - 2 hours *Broken tiles - 3 hours Total time = 2 days, 4 hours, 55 minutes 'Rooftop Bar - ' Cost: 250,000 Time to build: 9 hours *Dirty Dishes - 15 minutes *2 Trash - 30 minutes each = 1 hour *Trash - 1 hour 30 minutes *3 Paint buckets - 2 hours each = 6 hours *8 Chairs - 2 hours each = 16 hours *2 Lamps - 4 hours each = 8 hours *4 Tables - 7 hours each = 1 day 4 hours Total time = 2 days, 11 hours, 45 minutes Category:Community Lot Category:The Sims FreePlay Category:Interactive buildings